Returning to Life
by MusicMajor22
Summary: Emma is determined to rescue Killian from the Underworld. But little does she know that time is ticking, and a greater challenge is ahead in order to bring him home. Set post 5A, pure speculation! A way to try to deal with what happened in the 5A finale!
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat cross-legged on the boat, watching the mist surround them. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling. She kept replaying the events of that terrible night in her mind, knowing she was completely guilty of all of it. There was a void in her heart, an emptiness that was unrelenting. Yet, in that hole, there was a brief flicker of hope. An ember of possibility. Regina believed it to be a risk worth taking, so it had to be likely to work. She pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her chin upon them, tears threatening to spill.

"Hey," a soft, deep voice called out, as her father sat beside her, his arm naturally coming across her shoulders. She leaned her head against his arm, letting the tears fall.

"We're going to get him back," David said to her, resting his cheek on top of her head. "With all of us working together, we'll bring him home." Emma could only nod, a sob escaping her throat. Together, they sat in silence, letting the situation wash over them.

Killian had "sacrificed" himself two weeks before. Emma remembers cradling him in her arms for as long as she could. She vaguely remembers the EMTs wheeling him away, her hand grasping his arm as long as it could before he was pulled from her. She remembers his funeral, or what posed as his funeral. Gold had told her that because of the Darkness, he would be taken to the Underworld, so Charon would have to retrieve the body. She recalls kissing his cold lips one more time before he was placed upon a raft, a coin resting on his mouth, ready to pay the ferryman. Henry and her parents flanked her, keeping her upright as her legs gave way once more.

For the next week, Emma had withdrawn herself completely. She lay upon her couch in her, _their_ house, fingering the ring he had given her. The ring that was supposed to have helped him survive. She felt even more guilt. He had given her that ring, and it was then that everything started falling apart. Then, that moment had happened. When she heard the dagger. Everything changed from that point. While her parents and entourage hadn't been thrilled with the latest developments, or Emma's plan, they stuck by her and agreed to come along. It was funny how unwavering they were in their want to help her. She lifted her eyes to gaze around the boat.

Henry was looking over the side, trying to see anything but mist in front of him, his mind far away. Mary Margaret was in a huddle with Regina and Robin, no doubt trying to hash out a plan to not only find Killian, but to get out of the Underworld with him safely in tow. And Gold. Gold was sitting against the side, his legs outstretched, fingers tapping his cane. Emma gave a look of disgust, a look that her father immediately noticed.

"Emma, we need him." His voice sounded bitter. "Trust me, I want to see him suffer as much as you do, but we don't stand a chance without him." Emma sighed.

"I know." She looked over to Charon, staring straight ahead, commanding the boat. He had not been pleased with having to ferry seven of the living to the land of the dead. If not for Gold opening the portal to the river Styx, he would have refused the passage.

Emma and her father finally stood, joining Mary Margaret, Regina, and Robin. Henry returned to their side also, Gold following shortly behind.

"Have a plan yet?" Emma asked. Regina frowned.

"Not really. It's hard to formulate a plan when you don't know exactly what to expect. Gold?" Regina asked pointedly to the man. Gold scowled. He contemplated for a moment not helping them, but realized that the ramifications for refusing them aid would not be in his best interest.

"It's hard to say. The Underworld is not only the figurative Hell, but is also a literal Hell. Souls stuck here are confronted with their past, if they have, let's say, 'bad blood' with others. The best thing is to prepare yourselves. Some battles only you will be able to fight." Henry, Robin, and Emma didn't look too nervous. They hadn't really crossed anyone. Mary Margaret and David looked anxious, and Regina looked terrified, her face paling. Gold appeared uncomfortable.

"Will we have our magic?" Regina asked.

"That's uncertain," Gold replied. "When I was last here, I was in limbo myself, so I did not. But, we must remember it's an alternative realm. My estimation would be that if you do manage to retain your magic, it will be inconsistent at best."

"Great," Regina spat out. "A whole Underworld filled with the souls of people who will want to eat me alive, and I may not even be able to defend myself."

"Now, Regina. They're only souls. I doubt that they'll be able to do much to you," Mary Margaret tried to soothe. She was interrupted by a chuckle from Gold.

"I wouldn't put much stock in that, Dearie," he began. "Just because they're souls awaiting their destiny, either good or bad, doesn't mean they can't inflict pain or worse."

"Surely they can't kill us though," David interjected.

"That they can," Gold continued. "We are not meant to be there. There are few rules in the Underworld. We will be trespassing, and you can be certain that once we are discovered, the chances of all of us leaving in one piece, let alone with an extra, will be greatly diminished. Speaking of which, how _do_ you intend to smuggle the pirate out of Hell?" Emma's head snapped up, fury in her eyes.

"You just leave that to me, it's none of your concern." Gold just tsked and smirked. The group stood in silence for a moment or two, growing impatient at the length of their journey. Suddenly, Henry pointed ahead of them.

"It's clearing!" he exclaimed, the others bringing their attention to the bow of the boat. As the mist seemed to recede, looks of confusion graced their faces.

"What the hell?" Regina asked, taking in the scenery around them. They were approaching the docks of Storybrooke, or at least what looked like the docks of Storybrooke. However, unlike their picturesque seaside town, the boats were all either dilapidated, capsized, or listing dangerously. They could see no one. The docks were abandoned, the entire town taking on an unrealistic orange-like hue. With a crash, the boat stopped at the dock. Taking a deep breath, Gold gripped his cane.

"Prepare yourselves, Dearies. This is our stop."


	2. Chapter 2

The group stepped off the boat and onto the eerily silent dock. They all took a moment to take in their surroundings. The air, while not hot, was heavy, and no one felt compelled to talk. Finally, Henry spoke up.

"So, where do we go now to find Killian?" The group remained silent, all thinking.

"Since we're here, we should check out the Jolly Roger," David suggested as they all turned to look at the rocking ship with the broken mast. Henry started walking towards it before Emma stopped him.

"Kid, we need a name," she said softly, uncertainty showing in her eyes. Henry saw the look of anxiety in her face, and for the first time felt his own nerves flare. He missed Killian, more than he could say.

"How about, 'Operation Captain Rescue'?" It was simple, but that was what they needed. Emma nodded before taking the lead and walking to the ship, the rest following. When they reached the Jolly Roger, Emma stopped.

"Emma, maybe I should-" David began.

"No," Emma interrupted. "It should be me." Regina took a step forward.

"Emma, think about this. I should go with you. What if there's something, or someone, on that boat? What if your magic doesn't work? You need to bring backup." Emma thought for a moment and nodded.

"Be careful," Mary Margaret told them, as Emma took a step onto the gangplank. It swayed, Emma grasping onto the railing tightly as she regained her balance. Slowly, and carefully, she and Regina made their way to the deck of the ship. Emma's face fell as she took in the area.

The ship's wheel was lying discarded against the side, holes in the floorboards.

"Hello!" she called out loudly, not sure if she wanted to hear an answer or not. Only silence greeted her. Without saying a word to Regina, she walked below deck to the Captain's quarters. The place was a mess. Furniture smashed or thrown against walls, maps lying ripped on the floor. She rummaged through everything, trying to find some clue that he had been there. Regina came down quietly behind her and helped sift through the wreckage.

It seemed the better part of 20 minutes, and they had found nothing to support the idea that Killian had been to his beloved ship. Emma sat on the edge of his bed, the supports giving, and put her head in her hands, eyes red and puffy. Regina came to sit beside her, her hand resting on the end table.

"Emma, I'm sorry. But, there are other places he could be. The station, Granny's, the loft, your place, the…cemetery. We'll find him," she said, supportive, yet also uncertain.

"What have I done?" Emma asked. "I brought everyone here, and we don't even know where Killian is. I've put everyone in danger!" Regina sighed.

"We _chose_ to come with you, you didn't make us. We will find him. I'm going to keep looking for a few minutes while you get yourself back together." Emma struggled to calm herself down. She knew she had to stay focused, had to stay hopeful. After everything they had been through, they deserved their happy ending.

"Emma!" Regina called out, pointing to something on Killian's desk. Emma stood up and joined her. His desk, like his entire cabin, was in shambles. Many photographs lay in smashed glass frames, more glass littering the floor. Papers were strewn about, many ripped or burned. However, on the corner, two small photographs stood upright, perfectly intact. One showed a young Killian Jones standing beside a man who looked quite similar. _Liam_ , Emma thought. His brother of whom he spoke little about, but she knew he missed terribly. The second photo was one that she remembered being taken. David had captured it when Killian had taken her and Henry sailing. All three had waved to David, who stood on the dock, as the Jolly Roger went out into the harbor.

"He must have been here," Emma breathed, her fingertips tracing the photograph. Not even dust was layered on it.

"Exactly. Everything here is a mess, yet these two pictures, of the people he cared most about, are untouched. There's your clue." Emma picked up both photos and put them in her pocket.

"Emma, you should really leave those here," Regina said. "Who knows what happens if you disturb things here."

"I don't care," Emma said, more harshly than she intended. She calmed herself down again. "If we need to question people about him, I want to be able to show them what he looks like. We don't know if the souls here really know each other." Regina conceded, nodding at her friend.

"Either way, we need to get going. He's obviously not here. Take a moment, then join me on deck." Regina climbed the ladder, leaving Emma alone in Killian's quarters. She looked around, fingering his desk, his nightstand, his coverlet. Anything he had possibly touched.

"I'm coming, Killian. Hold on for me." She took one last look around, and then joined Regina above. Together, they went back down to the docks where the rest of the entourage waited.

"Well?" Henry asked, rocking on his feet. Emma gave a small, though sad smile.

"We know he was there. The whole ship is a mess, everything thrown and destroyed. Everything except these," Emma answered, pulling the frames from her jacket pocket. Mary Margaret put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well then, let's keep looking."

"I think we need to split up," Gold said suddenly.

"That sounds like a horrible idea," Robin argued. "How do we know you're not just going to take off and leave us here?" To be honest, Gold had thought of that option.

"Unfortunately for me, if I were to return with none of you with me, the chances of Belle believing that all of you died tragically in the Underworld would be very small indeed. Not to mention, I am not leaving without my grandson." He looked at Henry. Henry wanted to scream at the man, but knew he had to keep his mouth shut and play along. It was the only way to keep the status quo.

"So what do you propose?" David asked.

"I'm going to head to my shop. I'm not sure if there are any objects there that could help, but I'm going to go see. We're going to need all the help we can get, I am sure."

"I should maybe head to my office," Regina added. "If it's anything like my real office, it should have a census with those who are here, and maps of important landmarks. Maybe it will shed some light on things."

"I'm going with you," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her. "No one should go alone, save for Gold."

"I agree," David replied. "Mary Margaret and I will go to the loft."

"I'll head to the house," Emma announced. Henry joined her side.

"I'm going with you." Emma nodded.

"One thing to be wary of," Gold began. "A version of time does pass here. When this hazy sun goes down, beasts will roam. We will need a safe place to pass the time until the sun comes up again."

"And where would we find such a place?" Robin prodded.

"The basement of the library," Henry spoke. "No one who's passed knows it's down there."

"Okay, so we meet there at dark. We all must be careful, and be ready for anything," David added. Gold stalked off, leaving the rest of the group to say their goodbyes. David and Mary Margaret pulled Emma close.

"Be safe, Emma," Mary Margaret said, cupping her daughter's cheek and giving her a tight hug, followed by David.

"You guys too," Emma answered. She didn't want to split from her parents, but knew that they would cover more ground that way. "I love you." She had never really said the words often to the parents she never thought she'd ever have. But it was true. She loved them, and she would be forever grateful for the danger they were putting themselves in for her. The pair gave Henry a hug too.

"Do whatever your mother tells you," David said sternly. Henry gave him a smile.

"I will, Gramps, I promise." David ruffled his hair before he and Mary Margaret set out for the loft. Regina walked forward gripping Henry's shoulders tightly as he looked at her.

"Keep him safe," she pleaded to Emma. The two mothers shared a look of understanding.

"Don't worry, I will." She gave Regina a small smile, and Regina and Robin left them.

"What do you say, kid? Time to track down Killian?"

"Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, lovelies! So, it's been a while since I've had a story that I actually have an ending in mind for. As many of you who follow me know, I'm a huge Killian fan. So, obviously, my mind was reeling after the 5A finale. If you were reading my August-centric story, that's on the back burner. I had too much going on that I couldn't finish it before the new season started. I may throw in an August cameo somewhere here. As always, I do love the comments. Many times I get sparks of ideas from those comments, so please help my creativeness get moving! Thanks for reading!_

Gold began the journey to his shop, part of him seething, and part of him fearful. He had been to this place before. Had experienced the horrors this Underworld had to offer. But this time was slightly different.

When he had been rid of the darkness, he had feared his journey here. He had hid himself in shadows, frequented places that the other souls would not think to look for him. He knew that if people realized he was there, they would have formed an army to rip him apart.

A few souls _had_ found him the last time. He remembers the pain, the gashes that would not bleed but hurt as though they did. He remembers begging them to stop. It had been such a relief when he could hide away for a while. It was an even bigger blessing when he suddenly felt weak and passed out. When he next opened his eyes and came to, he had been in the presence of Emma, also known as the new Dark One.

Now, he was ready to get some revenge on those who had come after him. While he had not wanted to assist the entourage, and especially not with rescuing _him_ , he knew he was cornered. Yes, he was now the most powerful Dark One in its history, but he still had his one weakness: _Belle_. He knew Emma's speech was correct. He could easily crush her, but it would not be fast enough to silence her before she could at the least, plant a seed of doubt in Belle's head. He had not wanted to return to this place either. He had only agreed to open the portal. But when he saw his grandson, his only tie to Baelfire, adamant to join the cause, he knew he had to go along.

He continued his walk to his shop, boldly, confidently, ready to face off against anyone who crossed his path. He told the others that magic was inconsistent, but he knew that as the Dark One, he would, most likely, not have those same limitations. As he approached the door, something felt off. He sensed a presence, familiar and unwelcome. He opened the door with a flourish and lit all the lamps with a flick of his hand.

The shop, as he knew it would be, was cluttered and wrecked. Objects lay on the floor, some broken, some still in tact. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. In all honesty, this wasn't necessarily a real place. It was a limbo, a haven for souls awaiting closure, and he was trespassing. Many of the objects here are useless, their powers abandoned in this realm, just mere memories of what was in the land of the living. However, some magic is transferrable if powerful enough, and if any such relic was here, Gold was determined to find it.

He searched the items on the floor first, but all were powerless. He moved to the counters, and was met with the same reality. He opened the safe behind him, and found it to be empty, save for a tipped over vial, the one he had put the True Love magic into. He opened the door to the back office, hoping that it would be a more fruitful search. Papers were sifted through, vials of potions were sniffed for magical potency, relics were handled. Finally, in a small box under a floorboard, he found what he was looking for. Three potions were lying inside the wooden box, glistening and glittering in the dim light.

Gold lifted up the first elixir, bright blue and swirling. He opened it and knew instantly that it had retained its properties, despite its current resting place. While he hadn't had much use for it in a place like Storybrooke, this bottle could come quite handy here. He set it back down and picked up the second. This bottle was filled with something red, almost boiling in nature. He held it close to his cheek and felt its warmth. The third bottle was blinding and a shimmering gold. He handled this one with the most care. Of all the potions he had collected in his centuries of being the Dark One, he had kept this one the most hidden.

Sadly, he could not have used it the last time he was here. He hadn't even been able to make it to his shop without being seen and tortured. And while he didn't wish to waste such a powerful potion on this mission, he didn't truly see a reason to ever need it again now that he was all-powerful. He made sure all three were safe and back in their box before waving his hand over it, placing a protection spell upon it. Placing the box under his arm, he turned to walk towards the door.

"And what do you think you're doing, Laddie?" a familiar voice called out. It was a voice that chilled Gold's core, filling him with a mix of fear, anger, and sadness. He spun around to find his father, Peter Pan, staring at him, amusement in his boyish eyes.

"Papa," Gold said, through gritted teeth. "I'm leaving." Peter walked towards him, shaking his head.

"Now, see, I think you're wrong. The only way you're going to leave is to hand over that box." Gold felt the anger and darkness taking over.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?" Peter came closer and made to sit on the edge of a table.

"Because, son, I know what those potions do. I know what you're planning. And unfortunately, I need these elixirs to help me with my own quest." Within a split second, Peter shot forth an arrow dipped in dream shade. Gold lazily waved his hand and the arrow dropped to the floor. Pan looked shocked.

"Learned some new tricks, did we, boy? How is it that you can do magic down here now? You certainly couldn't last time." Gold's face fell, and it egged Pan on.

"Yes, the last time you were here, I knew. I saw your cowardly body hiding from those you had swindled. I saw how you couldn't defend yourself with or without magic. I watched as you crawled into corners, a bloody heap, trying to stay out of sight. Sorry I couldn't help you, it was just so entertaining to watch."

"This time is different," Gold said softly.

"Yes, Laddie, and how is that?" With tremendous force, Gold pushed a wave of magic at the boy who used to be his father, and Pan was slammed into a wall.

"Because I am, once again, the Dark One." Pan stood back up, massaging his jaw. A glinting steeliness was in his eyes. If he was surprised, he did not show it.

"That, while unlikely, may be true, but every Dark One has its weakness."

"Not me. I have now inherited every power of every Dark One who came before me. And I will be leaving with this box," Gold announced darkly. He made to stride away, when Pan's voice called out one more time.

"How about a deal?" Pan sounded different, pleading and desperate. Gold stopped in his tracks and turned once more.

"And what could you possibly have that I want?" Pan straightened up.

"A second chance," he answered simply. Gold just looked at him, so his father continued. "Think about it. As the most powerful Dark One, I'm sure Hades would agree to form a partnership. Ask him to allow me to go back. We'll meet up with Baelfire, and be a proper family, son." For the tiniest of moments, Gold looked tempted, then the reality set back in. He clenched his teeth.

"You're a liar," he ground out. He walked towards his father, malice in his eyes. "How dare you weave me a web of possible fairytale endings like you did when I was a child?" He continued walking. "How dare you entice me with thoughts of meeting up with my son?" He raised his hand, ready to strike, the Dream Shade arrow returned to it. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would cause irreversible agony. "Baelfire is dead, and you know why? Because. Of. You. You killed him. In setting that curse, and sacrificing myself to kill you, Baelfire perished. He has gone where I cannot find him. And now? I'm going to repay the favor. You are no father. Goodbye." Gold poised the arrow, ready to thrust it into Pan's chest, when an unknown force held him back. A large part of him was whispering, _do it_. But a tiny little voice in his ear pleaded with him to let the boy go. He lowered his hand, not knowing why he couldn't go through with it. He heard a small chuckle.

"I knew you couldn't do it, Rumple," Peter Pan answered, getting back to his feet. "I knew you couldn't hurt your father. You've gone soft. A trait, unfortunately, I know your grandson has also inherited." A threat was made clear within those lines. Without another thought, Gold sent another burst of magic at his father, who was smashed into the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

"Next time, I _will_ kill you," Gold said, before walking out of the shop, the box of potions under his arm, and Peter Pan oblivious to his departure.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Robin walked together towards the town square, holding hands. Robin's free hand was grasping his bow, while Regina's was outstretched, ready to conjure a fireball if needed. They traveled in silence for a long time. Robin's eyes constantly roamed the terrain ahead of them, watching for trouble. Regina's grip on his hand tightened, and Robin could sense her anxiety.

If she was being honest with herself, Regina was afraid. She knew that any number of her victims could come after her. Many of them were surely waiting for her, filled with unfinished business, probably revolving around their want of getting revenge. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, the danger she would be putting herself, and Robin in, until they stepped off the boat. She had been so involved in restoring Emma's happy ending that she hadn't stopped to think about the possible consequences. The selfish part of her wanted to abandon the group and demand Charon to take herself and Robin back to Storybrooke. But after all Emma had done to bring Robin back and fix all the damage she had caused, Regina felt an obligation to help.

In the strangest of ways, she and Emma had become their own obscure version of friends. There were moments when she became irritated and downright furious with Emma, and she knew there were times when Emma felt the same towards her. Emma had been just like her mother: the girl who never left Regina alone. The difference was that Emma had suffered similar hardships, albeit some of them caused by Regina's hand. Just as Emma had returned her happy ending, Regina was now going to repay the favor.

Regina would never forget the look on Emma's face as she first watched Killian dying in Camelot, and then again when Emma herself had to kill him in Storybrooke. She knew that look all too well. She had worn the same gaze when her mother crushed Daniel's heart. She had tried to resurrect Daniel and it had been a mistake. He was never meant to come back, so when he did, he was a monster. But Emma? Emma had a chance to really get her love back. That is, if all worked out correctly.

Regina's head turned when she thought she heard whispers. Robin leaned into her ear.

"I hear them too," he said. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"I'm sorry," Regina replied. She didn't want to say it, but she didn't know when her past would come after her, and it had to be said.

"For what?" Regina sighed.

"For getting you involved in this. You have a son, and a daughter now. And instead of being back in Storybrooke with them, you're in Hell with me." Robin let out a soft chuckle.

"You need to realize that I will go on every adventure with you, whether it's to Camelot, or to the Underworld." Regina smiled and they continued their trek. They were in the town center now, and the place was still eerily quiet.

"Why are we going to your office again?" Robin asked a few minutes later.

"Well, if my office is anything like my real office back home, there will be censuses that will list if Hook is actually here. It may provide a clue as to where we can find him. The sooner we get this figured out, the sooner we can go home." They reached the office, and before entering, Regina noted the sun's position. They didn't have a ton of time before they had to seek shelter in the library, but hopefully it would be enough. She opened the building door and the pair stepped inside.

The energy felt different, off. Magic was certainly pouring from the walls and ceiling, but it wasn't hers. It was vaguely familiar, but sinister enough for it to be what she thought it was. When she made it to the office door, she waved her hand in front of it. She did not detect a protection spell. She nodded to Robin who placed his bow at the ready. She opened the door and the two stepped inside. The second they entered the room, Regina noticed her desk chair facing away from them. The chair was occupied. It took a moment for it to work, but Regina conjured a flickering fireball and held it at the ready.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my office?"

"Your office, dear? You must be mistaken. I'm the Mayor of this town," and the chair spun around. Regina's eyes widened in shock and the color drained from her face.

"You?" she asked incredulously. The woman stood up, a smile on her face.

"Now really, Regina, is that any way to greet your mother?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Regina questioned, not believing what she was seeing. Cora stepped forward and uncharacteristically embraced her daughter.

"Waiting for you," she answered simply. Cora noticed Robin then and sized him up. "Regina? Who is this?" Regina was returned to reality. She nervously wrung her hands.

"Mother, this is Robin." Robin stepped forward and shook Cora's hand. In the process, his sleeve rode up, revealing the lion tattoo on his forearm. Cora's eyes narrowed for a brief moment.

"So, you found him at last," Cora said. Regina stepped in front of him, shielding him from whatever is coming, as Robin threaded his bow with an arrow, holding it at the ready. Cora rolled her eyes and sat back down behind the desk.

"Really, Regina. I'm dead. Why would I go after him now?" Robin began to let his arm fall.

"Not yet," Regina hissed, her eyes not leaving Cora.

"Why did you say you were waiting for me?" Cora smiled. It was oddly unsettling as it was not the twisted smile Regina was so accustomed to. It was small, but genuine. Her face was relaxed and her eyes glistened with something Regina couldn't remember ever seeing.

"Dear, you know what the Underworld is. It's a place for souls to go who have unfinished business, or are to be punished for their deeds until it is decided for certain where they will go." Regina laughed.

"You had all the magic and power you wanted, Mother. Why would you have unfinished business?" Cora's eyes fell for a moment.

"It's not that simple, Regina. I am here for many reasons. First, I am being punished. Not only for harming Snow's mother, but for countless others. However, I have fulfilled enough repentance, that, if I should get to move on, it should be to the better of the two options. The second reason I have been stuck here is because of Zelena." Regina's head snapped up, malice in her face.

"Zelena?!" Regina spat out. "Because of that greenie? Why?"

"Apparently, when Zelena embraced her extraordinarily strong powers, she traveled here to make a deal with Hades. She wanted me to be sentenced to an eternity here, and, to have any contact with me prevented." A look of realization dawned on Regina's face.

"So when we tried to make contact with you about the truth of my sister, an imposter came through instead. That's why you attacked Mary Margaret and refused to give an answer." A small smirk graced Cora's face.

"Well, if I'm honest, I would have tried to attack her myself, but yes, that is why you didn't get an answer about the history of Zelena." Regina was still puzzled.

"But, what could Zelena possibly offer Hades in return?" Cora's eyes flashed.

"My servitude for as long as he wants it. I am in charge of the Underworld. I keep the records, notify Hades of any large issues, delegate tasks. I am lucky. Hades quite took a liking to me due to my awful past, so a possible endless life of servitude isn't the worst thing that could happen." Regina simply nodded. She didn't have much to say. The relationship she had with her mother had never been easy or pleasant. It was hard to forgive or forget all that had happened.

"Regina," Cora began, standing up once more and taking Regina's hands in her own. "I need to apologize. I took so much from you, so much happiness I negated. It would be easy to use my lack of a heart as an excuse. And it's true, I did want what I thought was best for you, without putting love into the equation. The second Snow shoved my heart back into my chest, I realized my mistake. I remembered the love I once felt for a man I had grown fond of. I was wrong to kill Daniel, was wrong to kill Eva. I shouldn't have tricked Snow into divulging your secret. I cared for you, but without my heart, couldn't love you. Couldn't see that your happiness was more important than my own. I know I will never be able to right all the wrongs I did, but I offer any help I can here in an effort to try to make it up to you." Regina didn't know what to say. She knew she shouldn't trust her, that she had feigned kindness more than once.

Without warning, Regina released her mother's hands, and thrust her own hand into Cora's chest. Cora's eyes bulged and she gasped as Regina drew forth Cora's heart. Regina stared at it for a moment while Robin looked horrified.

"Regina, what are you going to do?" Robin asked nervously. Regina's focus returned and she shoved the heart back into Cora.

"I was just checking." While Robin didn't quite understand the purpose, Cora did as she nodded towards her daughter. "Okay, Mother, turns out we do need help." Cora leaned on the desk, her interest piqued.

"Go on," she prompted.

"We're here to look for someone. Well, actually, to rescue someone," Regina began. Cora's eyes widened.

"Dear, you know that's impossible. No soul leaves the Underworld."

"We believe that we have a way. The one we need to bring home shouldn't have been sent here to begin with. Rumplestiltskin tricked us all again." Cora drummed her fingers on the desk.

"Well, consider me intrigued. Who is this person?"

"Killian Jones. Well, you probably know him better as Hook," Regina said. Just as she suspected, her mother's face paled and shock crossed her features.

"You're here for Hook?" Regina nodded.

"I must say, I'm surprised. I thought you had changed. What need do you have of him?" Regina could sense the slight undertone of disapproval in her mother's voice. It made sense then. It wasn't the shock of Hook being there, it was the surprise of wanting to bring him back to the living.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time," Regina began, looking out the window. The sun was falling lower into the sky. "Turns out, I'm not the only villain who can reform. Killian fell in love with Emma. Long story short, Killian sacrificed himself for all of us under false pretenses. Emma helped me reunite with Robin. It's only right that I repay the favor. But we don't know where he is. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's here," Cora said slowly. Regina began to grow impatient.

"Where is he?" Regina asked quickly.

"I don't know," Cora answered. Regina looked out the window again.

"What do you mean, you don't know? If you know he's here, you must have some idea as to where he is." Cora sighed.

"Sit down, Regina, Robin."

"Mother, we don't have time," Regina countered.

"You forget who I am. I will make it known that you and Robin are not to be harmed tonight. I need to give you this information. Of how things work here. So please, sit." Regina and Robin sat down.

"Look, Hades' first rule here is that, relatively, there are no rules. As I said, this is a place of punishment, or for those with unfinished business. Now, those with unfinished business usually aren't in much danger. When their unfinished business is resolved, they get to present themselves to Hades and move on to either the Heavens, or eternal damnation. However, for those here for punishment, things are usually bad. While you technically cannot die a second time, you can be tortured, beaten. Most of the souls here with unresolved issues usually have to do with wanting revenge on those who did them wrong.

There are no rules on the limit of how far one can go in harming a person. Hades wants it that way. Hook had a lot of enemies. When I heard he had arrived, I could not even give him the process of how the Underworld worked. I couldn't get near him for the crowd surrounding him. I have yet to see him. I sought out his brother, Liam, and told him where his brother had been attacked, and have not heard from either since. I can only assume that Liam has hidden him and is trying to help him recover." Robin and Regina looked horrified.

"There must be something you can do," Robin finally spoke up. He had been afraid to speak for fear of coming between the already tense dynamic between the two.

"I'm afraid that I can't. I can only interfere when Hades orders it." Regina looked horrified.

"What is the point then? The torture must end sometime, right?"

"There are only two ways the torture stops. Either the torturers become satisfied and go to Hades to move out of the Underworld, or…".

"Or what, Mother?" Regina encouraged.

"Hades likes to break the souls that enter. The ones who are tortured only have one way to stop it. Each night, Hades sends these beasts throughout the Underworld to collect souls who have given up or are too weak to take shelter. Those souls remain in the open at night. When they reach Hades, they enter his sea of souls where they begin a new torture process while it is decided where they will move to. If they have 'paid' enough for their crimes, they will move on. If not, they are sent to the deepest of painful purgatories." Regina could not speak.

"So, he may not even still be here," Robin brought up for her. Cora looked a bit disheartened.

"I always liked the pirate. I mean, I liked him better as a villain, but he was interesting. But, yes, he may already be gone. With the amount of torture he was receiving even upon his arrival, he may not have even survived the first night."

"Isn't there a record or something we can check?" Regina asked.

"Sadly, no. Your best bet is to try to locate his brother, Liam. While I do not know what his unfinished business is, I know that is why he is here. He is not in danger for his wellbeing, so he usually does not hide. He looks much like Hook-same eyes, dark hair, but of slightly fuller build." Regina nodded and noticed it had grown quite dark. The rest of their party must be worried sick about them.

"Thank you, Mother. You've been unusually helpful." Cora stood back up, and Regina did the same. Cora gathered her daughter in her arms.

" _This_ was part of my unfinished business. I cost you much happiness. If aiding you will help you return to Storybrooke, then that will help relieve my conscience. I want you to be happy." Regina smiled.

"And I will be. Robin and I are very happy. Thank you again. We'd be lost without this information."

"Yes, thank you," Robin added, still feeling very awkward. They both turned to head towards the door.

"Oh! Regina! One more thing." Regina spun back around.

"Yes?"

"While I do not know if this is true, I have heard tell that not only is time a problem in terms of if he will succumb to torture here, but also that the longer he stays, the length that he goes without eating, without medical care, and so on, catches up with him the second he returns to life."

"So, if it takes us another week to get him out, he could drop dead all over again from starvation the second we step off Charon's boat?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So you need to hurry." Regina gave a slight nod, and she and Robin hurried out of the door. Cora watched them go, then went to the window to see them walk away. Though her heart was no longer beating, the love radiating from it within her chest filled her with the emotion she had denied herself, and Regina for decades. She knew her servitude to Hades prevented her from helping them much more, she'd already be punished for what she'd said already, but it had been worth it. She just hoped that Regina's rescue mission wouldn't take too long. While she did not lie, she truly did not know where Killian was, she was getting updates from a few of the souls, and Killian was upon the brink of throwing himself at Hades' feet. She expected they had another day or two at best. That is, if he was even still there at all.

 _A/N: Okay, readers! I know this was a long one! From the promo it appears that Cora is the new "mayor". And interviews suggested that her having her heart again does play a part in where 5B is going. This chapter was hard to write, and I'm not quite sure I liked how it went. We have a few more chapters before we finally show Killian, so please please be patient. There is more drama to come! And, as always, I love the reviews! They feed my plot bunnies._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello, readers! So, as always, I am so sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy, but I am back! One more chapter before we get a glimpse of Killian. As always, reviews make my day, and it's where I get a lot of my ideas. Thanks for sticking with it!_

Emma and Henry walked in silence as they headed towards the house. Emma was trying to keep her emotions in check and her senses sharp. She felt uneasy knowing her magic would be unpredictable at best. Her eyes constantly darted back and forth, her hand on her gun. She knew that shooting anyone down here wouldn't do much, but it could buy her and Henry time to get away if things got ugly. She didn't have many people who would wish to harm her, but she didn't want that semi-sense of security to cloud her judgment. Not when she had Henry with her.

She shot a glance at him and saw him stoically striding beside her. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had turned into a teenager. He had grown so much, and, though it hurt a bit to admit it, he was slightly looking more and more like Neal. She knew that Neal would not be in this place. When he had begged her to let go, she had promised him she would be happy, and that Henry would know he had died a hero. He would have no unfinished business. And even if he were here, she wasn't sure if he would be all that willing to help. Not when he and Killian were both vying for her affections.

Henry noticed his mother looking at him. He tried to remain strong for her. He was there the first few days after Killian's death and had seen the toll it took on her. He had only been able to properly grieve the one night he had spent at Regina's when Mary Margaret had insisted she stay with Emma, somehow knowing that Henry needed space. Henry had collapsed into his bed at Regina's and let the tears fall. Killian had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father. Even when Henry hadn't had his memories back, he had still felt a connection to the oddly dressed man who took him sailing.

One of his favorite memories was when he had told Emma and Killian about Violet. The way Killian had looked at him, Henry almost felt like Killian's son. Seeing him tormented when they returned from Camelot and were looking for Emma had wrenched at Henry's heart. And then, that terrible night, when Killian had sacrificed himself, Henry saw part of his future die that night also. There were no words Henry could use to express what he was feeling. He refused to give up hope, but even he struggled to stay optimistic.

"You know, Henry," Emma finally began, breaking the silence. "You don't have to always be strong. I know you miss him too." She gave a sideways glance at her son as they continued walking. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes off her.

"I know. But you had enough to deal with." He kept it simple, not wanting to elaborate on how off Emma had been in the days after Killian's death. He knew she'd be embarrassed if she was reminded of how awful she had looked, how much her emotions had showed. Emma put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I was so concerned about how I was feeling that I forgot how much he meant to you. It must have been hard." Henry only nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. They continued their trek. At last, he gathered his thoughts.

"I didn't realize how much I'd miss him," he said after a while. "I had just assumed he'd always be there. I never thought of any other possibility." His head bowed down, but Emma could see his eyes shining. Emma stopped them. She gathered Henry to her and pulled him in tightly.

"We'll find him," she said, sincerity in her eyes. "I know it seems hopeless, but, we know that he came here, so we'll keep looking until we know for sure." Henry didn't speak, just kept walking forward.

Before too long they made it to the house they were supposed to call "home". Much like the Jolly Roger, the house had lost its grandeur in favor of dilapidation. Shutters hung loosely from the windows, the walkway torn up. Emma drew out her gun and focused on her senses. The door of the house was ajar, though no sounds could be heard.

"Stay behind me," Emma told Henry, sternly. He complied and remained close behind his mother. She kicked the door open and quietly walked inside. Aware of her surroundings, she cautiously checked the different rooms. Each room was torn apart. In the living room, lamps and pictures were smashed on the ground. Henry fingered the couch, eyes welling up, seeing what should have been.

"Killian?" Emma called out quietly. "Killian, are you here?" She moved through into the kitchen. Glasses were shattered on the floor.

"Mom-" Henry gasped, pointing to the floor a bit further away.

"What?" she asked without looking. When she realized that Henry was directing her gaze, her mouth fell open. A few droplets of blood splattered the floor near the stairs. "Killian," she breathed, tears streaming down her face. She and Henry followed the trail up the stairs. It went past the room that was supposed to be Henry's, past the bathroom, and into what should have been _their_ room. Dried blood covered the doorknob. She twisted the knob, mentally preparing herself for whatever she would see behind the door. She took a shaky breath and opened it.

No one was inside. She noticed a darker blood stain on the floor next to the bed, smears running along the side, as if whoever was there had leaned their back against the bed while they bled out on the floor.

"Was it Killian?" Henry questioned softly. Emma shook her head, not knowing. She walked around the room, trying to gather more clues. She didn't want to, but she slid to the floor, next to the largest stain. She lightly touched it, noticing that it was mostly dry, only the center seemed a bit damp, the slightest trace of red remaining on her fingers. Moving to pull herself up, her hand slid back and brushed across a piece of paper that had slid under the bed. She pulled it out and read it: _'Emma Swan"_ was written several times, each line getting more and more erratic.

"He was here," she said, more loudly than she had anticipated. The sound of the door banging downstairs made the pair jump.

"It can't be him, can it?" Henry asked. Emma pulled her gun back to her ready position as she leaned towards the door to listen.

"I don't think so," she whispered. "Judging by the state of this room, I don't-" she took a breath, "don't think he'd have the strength to open the door that forcefully. Stay close to me," she instructed.

Emma led Henry down the stairs, but found no one. She did a quick sweep of the house, before her eyes settled on the locked basement door. _Of course_ , she thought to herself. That was the hiding place for her secrets. It would only be right that he'd be there. She opened the door and hoped for the best.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Darling," a chilling voice greeted her. Emma took a jump backwards, her gun ready to fire.

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded, a slight feeling of fear creeping into her. Cruella stepped towards her, her hand on her hip.

"I think the better question, Savior, is what are _you_ doing here?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know damn well why I'm here," Emma answered, feeling panicked, but wanting to use this interaction to get some information. Cruella cackled. "But my question is, how did you know we were going to be here?"

"News travels fast. I saw the way you looked at that pirate, so I knew you wouldn't let him go without a fight. Naturally, once I'd heard around town that this was going to be the house you three shared together, I knew you'd check it first. And now? Now, instead of you getting your happy ending, I'm going to get mine."

Before Emma could react, Cruella withdrew a sharp skinning knife.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, pushing her out of the way. They both rolled to the floor. Emma fired a shot, but missed Cruella by mere inches.

"Henry, run," Emma commanded, firing another shot. It hit Cruella's shoulder and she staggered for a moment.

"Not without you," he answered. Emma fired again.

"Henry, I wasn't asking you. I'll be fine. Go! Run to the library and don't stop until you get there. I'll meet you there. Now, go!" Henry kissed her cheek and bolted from the house, not pausing to look back as per Emma's request.

"Cruella, I'm sorry I killed you. It was a misunderstanding. All of it was a plan devised to turn me into a villain. But you don't have to do this." Emma knew it was a weak argument, but she had to try something. She didn't want to waste all of her bullets. Cruella wasn't buying it and charged again. Emma's reflexes improved and she grabbed the other woman by her coat collar and through her backwards. She tried to conjure some of her magic but it shorted out quickly. She turned and began to flee before she was knocked to the ground.

Emma was greeted by a knife to her throat, and Cruella's lips close to her ear.

"I'm now going to make you pay, Savior," she whispered coldly. "Just like your poor pirate has been paying since he got here." Emma struggled against her, but Cruella's grip was stronger. Emma kept trying to conjure up a blast of magic, but it fizzled feebly. She was ready to feel the slice of the knife when Cruella's grip lessened and she fell to the floor.

"Get up, we don't have much time," an unfamiliar voice directed. Emma felt a hand grip her arm and bring her to her feet. Emma faced the woman. Dressed in a purple dress, her long dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail, she had a determined and steely look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, hesitant to follow her. The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm Megara, Meg for short. And I just saved your life. Now let's get out here before she wakes up."


End file.
